Blood Eye Tiger
by Sunray Sky
Summary: Three kids from the modern Naruto world have been transferred to the Konoha Ninja School. They've all been through drama, and suffered, but they've realized their path. The three must come together, and take on the great threat. There's only one thing that can stop it, and that's the KETSUEKI AI TORA, a powerful and dangerous hidden power... They can take the chance or leave it.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could towards my common room, I nearly forgot to open the door when I got there. I slowly put my hand on the doorknob, and opened it. Someone was already inside. The man looked at me, and gave me a wave and a big thumbs up. He grinned ridiculously. It was my homeroom teacher, Gai.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." I said plainly. Gai walked up to me.

"So, you know my name already? Well, Eri. I'll have you know, as your homeroom teacher, I'll be sure to release your inner youth no matter what it takes! And I'll have my other student, Lee, to help me!" He declared. I looked up at him.

"Inner YOUTH? What?" I asked. Gai gasped.

"I will not have a student that does not believe in their own youth! Yours is dim, but soon, I will help you release it and it will SHINE... like a STAR!" Gai shouted, pointing at the ceiling. I shrugged and walked past him, sitting on the couch.A second later, another girl walked in. She was wearing a black cap, a pink off-shoulder shirt, light blue short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and had bandages on her right forearm. Also, she was my twin, Emi. Gai blabbered away about "inner youth" again, and I swear, my sister shot me a look of pity. I smirked, and opened my backpack. Books, papers, a pencilcase, all that crap. Emi sat down next to me, and we began discussing our schedules together. This is what my schedule for today looked like:

_Period 1 - English/Kakashi/8:20 _

_Period 2 - Taijutsu/Gai/8:50 _

_Period 3 - Jutsu Studies/Iruka/9:20 _

_Period 4 - Gym/Anko/9:50 _

_Break- 9:50 - 10:30 _

_Period 5 - Language/Kurenai/10:30 _

_Period 6 - Art/Free/11:00 _

_Period 7 - Art/Free/11:30 _

_Break - 11:30 - 12:10 _

_Period 8 - DPA/Gai/12:10 _

_Period 9 - Science/Orochimaru/12:40 _

_Period 10 - Free/Homeroom Teacher/1:10_

_ Period 11 - Assembly/1:40_

_ Period 12 - Assembly/2:10/10 minutes to end of school _

This is what Emi's schedule looked like:

_ Period 1 - English/Kakashi/8:20 _

_Period 2 - Taijutsu/Gai/8:50 _

_Period 3 - Jutsu Studies/Iruka/9:20_

_ Period 4 - Gym/Anko/9:50 _

_Break-9:50 - 10:30 _

_Period 5 - Language/Kurenai/10:30_

_ Period 6 -Art/Free/11:00 _

_Period 7 - Art/Free/11:30 _

_Break - 11:30 - 12:10 _

_Period 8 - DPA/Gai/12:10 _

_Period 9 - Science/Orochimaru/12:40 _

_Period 10 - Free/Homeroom Teacher/1:10 _

_Period 11 - Assembly/1:40 _

_Period 12 - Assembly/2:10/10 minutes to end of school_

So, it turned out that we had the exact same classes together on . The moment both of us sighed, someone knocked on the door.

"Gai-sensei! I'm here with the others!" The person said from the other side of the door. Gai rushed to the door and flung it open. Standing in the doorway were three people. One was wearing the exact same green jumpsuit as Gai, orange legwarmers, and had weird, bushy eyebrows and a black bowl cut hairstyle. He had bandages on his arms. The second one had brown hair tied up in two buns, had a pink sleeveless shirt, and green pants. The third one had long brown hair despite being a guy, a beige jacket, and brown pants. He had bandages on his arm and leg. Gai hugged the one in the green jumpsuit immediately.

"LEE!" Gai cried. No, literally. He started crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried. He hugged Gai back, and started crying too. The other two just shrugged and walked past them. I think it took them a while to finally notice us/remember we were boy and the girl stared at us for a while, and Gai and Lee stopped hugging. Gai gathered all five of us in a circle.

"Name listing! GO!" Gai commanded.

"Lee!"

"Neji!"

"Tenten!"

"Emi!"

"Eri!" Once we'd all finished saying our names, Gai made us say some more boring stuff.

"Alright! Now, say your favorite activity or hobby, and your greatest achievement so far!" Gai said.

"Training, and learning Taijutsu!"

"Training, and learning to properly use Byakugan."

"Training and hanging out with my friends, and perfecting my aim!" Now, it was my turn. Emi and I both had the same thing, so why not say it together?

"Uhh... We don't have a favorite activity. But our greatest achievement... Don't got one." We both said together. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"That doesn't make sense." Tenten said. Neji and Lee nodded.

"We could explain, but you wouldn't get it." Emi said. That was always our excuse. The real reason was because we didn't feel like it. If they all knew, they'd be kinda creeped. No one really cared anymore.

"Well, since you all came early, you still have about another hour or so until school starts." Gai said. Lee nodded, and rushed out of the door. Neji shut himself in his room, and Tenten stayed.

"So, why don't we get to know each other?" Tenten asked. Emi nodded enthusiastically.

"Well in that case, mind if I join in?" I asked. Tenten agreed, and all of us began to strike up a conversation until...


	2. Chapter 2

Lee burst through the door. He was panting, and he looked worried.  
"Th-there's a fire down in the cafeteria!" He exclaimed. Eri, Tenten and I all looked at him awkwardly.  
"Another one? That Mikoto is terrible at baking!" Tenten hissed. She grabbed Eri and I, and followed Lee out of the common room door. As soon as we stepped out, the fire alarms began to ring. We ran down the stairs, and out the side door. Most of the other kids were outside as well. Neji grabbed Lee, and began yelling random cuss words at him. We decided to ignore them. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. I saw a hand press up to a window on the second floor. Through the window, I saw a girl... And fire. The firemen weren't here yet.  
Eri sat down on the grass, then after a while, lay down and stared up at the sky. I joined her, and so did Tenten. After a while, someone approached us.  
"Hey, can I join you?" The boy asked. He was wearing a green-ish vest, brown pants, and he had a spikey ponytail. Tenten shrugged.  
"Sure, Shikamaru. Are you gonna fall asleep again?" Tenten asked..  
"Why do you care?" Shikamaru grumbled, lying down. After a couple seconds, he was snoring. Tenten, Eri and I rolled our eyes.  
"Does pineapple-head do this all the time?" Eri asked. Tenten sighed.  
"Unfortunately, yes..." All three of us sighed. All of us realized that the fire engines had come, and they were hosing down the fire. After they left, everyone just got a bit of free time outside. Eri, Tenten, Lee and I got into a bit of fight between pizza. Eri just kinda stayed out of it, and I broke it up. Eventually, Neji, Lee and Tenten left, and Eri and I went over to a shadier part of the back of the school. In the shadowsof the trees was a large boulder. Eri and I leaned against it until three people walked over to us.  
"What are you doing here?" One of them asked.  
"Chillin'. Something wrong with that?" I asked. Eri gave me an "I-wish-you-would-keep-your-mouth-shut-sometimes" look, and I smirked at her.  
"You're in our spot. Now move." A taller one said.  
"Screw it, we're not moving. There's enough room for all of us, now be nice and share. Haven't your parents ever taught you the "Sharing is Caring" thingy?" Eri asked, still staring at the dark leaves handing over our heads. I noticed them all stiffen a bit. Eventually, they gave in and shared the boulder with us. They introduced themselves as...


	3. Chapter 3

"You're gonna do WHAT now?!" Eri asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Eri. We have to. It just won't be fair to the others." Shizune explained.

"I understand, but... Why so soon?" Eri asked.

"You know how Iruka is planning something in partners next week, right?"

"Yes... But-"

"You can't stay with your friends, you would have a loner every time you guys needed partners. I'm sorry, it just won't work."

"But, that doesn't make sense. If I leave my team, won't there be seven people including the other team?"

"There's actually a new addition to each team, so it would actually make eight."

"Oh... Alright then. I'll pack up my stuff, and-"

"No need. We have it all in your new dormitory already."

"Already? Well, you saved me some time, then. Thank you, Shizune."

"No problem."

...

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Can you believe it? We're having a student transferred to our team!" I exclaimed. Sakura didn't hear me, for she was too busy fawning over Sasuke and arguing with Ino.

"Geez, Naruto. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Sasuke grumbled.

"Not that big of a deal?! What if he's a really cool guy who's smart and strong?! He'd make a great addition to our team!" I exclaimed. Someone knocked on the door. I ran over to open it.

(Eri's P.O.V)

"And who told you I was a guy?" I asked. The blonde-haired kid that had opened the door gave me a sheepish smile.

"Heh heh.. Sorry about that!" He mumbled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm gonna go find my dorm." I sighed. Paying no attention to the other people, I walked around until I found one door that didn't have a sign that said "INO'S ROOM", or "CHOJI'S ROOM", or "SAKURA'S ROOM", or anything else like that. I opened the door, and found it almost completely empty. All there was was a desk, a bed, a closet and a window with white curtains. In the corner was a large red bag.

"Well, then. I might as well unpack my stuff and set it up." I said.

After about half an hour, I finished. The room had books on top of the closet, clothes hanging in the closet, papers and pencils on the desk, and other crap like that. I took a step back, and enjoyed the organized view of my room. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked. A girl with pink hair stood in the doorway.

"It's time to introduce ourselves, I guess. The homeroom teachers are coming, too." The girl said. I shrugged.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said, closing my dorm door behind me. In a few minutes, everyone was gathered, and the hoomeroom teachers were there too.

"Alright, since we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves yesterday-" The silver-haired man was interruppted by the blonde-haired guy.

"Because you showed up LATE again!" He accused.

"Yeah, sure. Well, we'll all be introducing ourselves right now." The silver-haired man said.

"My name is Kakashi. I'll be your professor for English class." The silver-haired man said.

"My name is Asuma. I'll be your professor for Computers." The brown-haired man said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My dream is to become the Hokage someday!" The blonde-haired kid exclaimed. He gave a bright smile.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dream is not a dream, because I will make it into reality. I will become strong enough to beat a certain someone..." The boy with the black hair said.

'His hair looked like a duck's ass. Oh well.'

"My name is Sakura Haruno! My dream is to marry the love of my life!" The pink-haired girl said, glancing at Sasuke.

'Oh shit, do I have fangirls in my common room?!'

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and my dream is to beat Billboard-Brow here in marrying her true love!" The blonde-haired girl said. She and Sakura glared at each other.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. My dream... I don't really have one." The boy with the black, spiky ponytail said. He lay down on the couch and began snoring. Wacky little kid.

"My name is Choji Akimichi." The boy with the brown hair said.

"That's it?" Ino asked.

"Well, I need to finish my chips first." Choji said.

"Forget it, let's just move on." Ino snorted.

"Wait, aren't we done?" Naruto asked.

"You're forgetting me." I said. Everyone turned their heads towards me.

"My name... Well, you can jsut call me by my last name. Moazu." I said. I really didn't feel like telling them my name, although the senseis already knew. I gave the two men a look, and they nodded understandingly.

"My dream... Is to become a strong kunoichi, and protect those dear to me." I said.

'If I have any besides Eri and Maiko...'

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, we're done. You kids have another fifteen minutes until we decide the squads, so go ahead and do whatever." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi and I will be discussing your squads. If you need anything, just ask us. We'll be right outside the door." Asuma said. As soon as the two left, everyone started chatting. I accidentally began eavesdropping on Naruto's conversation with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji.

"I hope the squads are the same as last years!" Naruto said.

"I hope not. There's no way I want to be in a squad with YOU, Uzumaki." Sasuke retorted. Naruto and Sasuke gave each other small glares before looking away.

"I honestly don't care." Shikamaru said.

"You don't care about anything, do you?!" Naruto asked. Choji just kept eating chips. I changed my sound focus to Ino and Sakura's conversation.

"Sasuke's MINE! I spend more time with him, so you have no chance!" Sakura hissed.

"That's only if they switch up the teams this year!" Ino hissed back.

"He's still mine!"

"No, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE, YOU BILLBOARD BRAT!"

"INO-PIG"

Ah, shit. I did have fangirls in my common room. Twenty minutes later, Kakashi and Asuma came in.

"We've decided on the squads." Kakashi announced.

"Who's with who?!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"My squad will be: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"My squad will be Ino, Shikamaru and Choji."Asuma said.

"Ugh, the same teams as last year..." Sasuke grumbled.

"What about Moazu?" Shikamaru asked.

"She'll be on my squad as well." Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard the news." TenTen said to me, patting me on the back.

"Yeah... Sis was transferred to a different squad." I replied quietly.

"Do you have any idea which squad it was?" TenTen asked. I shook my head.

"Well, I'll find out sometimes during the week and tell you, alright?" TenTen told me. I nodded, and hugged her.

"Three days and you're already my best friend. What would I do without you, TenTen?" I chirped. TenTen smiled.

...

Gai ushered us all down to the cafeteria when the lunch bell rang. I followed Neji and Lee down the stairs with TenTen at my side, looking around for my sister. But we didn't see her anywhere. TenTen and I sat beside each other at the table, still scanning the area. Finally, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. I slowly got out of my seat and began walking towards the blonde kid.

"Hey, I-" I was cut off when the person turned around. It wasn't Eri, for sure. But he sure looked like her. Blonde hair, bangs covering one eye, people might think Eri, him and I were all related.

"Yeah, un? Need something, hm?" The boy asked me. I backed up a step.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong person..." I turned around and sat back in my seat.

"So, how did it go?" TenTen asked.

"That wasn't Eri, that was some weird blonde guy." I said. Neji, TenTen and Lee all turned their heads to look at the blonde kid. I looked up, and saw him walking towards a table. The table had a couple kids sitting at it, but I could only really see three of them. One of them was a redhead, another had weird, blue-ish skin, and another... White hair? What?

"Emi, stay away from that guy. Better yet, don't even look at him and his buddies. They're troublemakers that cause mischief all around the school." Neji said.

"Huh." I eyed the boys suspiciously. Something about those boys gave me a weird feeling...

Two hours later, Neji, TenTen and I returned to the cafeteria after four periods, sat down at our table, and eyed the boys again. They were talking... And seemed to be really excited. They started to laugh. And god knows why they were laughing!

"Hey, wait a minute..." The other three had noticed it too. Right next to that blonde kid that I had bumped into yesterday was another familiar blondie. My twin sister, Eri Moazu.

...

"I don't believe it! Was that really my sister, sitting next to the worst guys in the school?!" I shouted, pacing around the room. TenTen looked frustrated and furious as well.

"It was her for sure. There's no one else with blonde hair that looks like that in the school!" TenTen said. I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Why was Eri with those guys?!" I grumbled.

"I have no idea, but it's probably not a good reason. And, you can call them the Akatsuki. It's tiring just calling them 'those guys'." TenTen pointed out.

"I don't care what they're called, but if they're going to do anything to my sister, they're gonna get it!" I shouted again.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" I heard Neji say from inside his room.

TenTen and I rolled our eyes.

"You should go talk to Eri. You know, to see what's up." TenTen suggested.

"Alright. If she doesn't have a good reason to be hanging with the Akatsuki though, I won't accept her as my sister anymore!" I muttered. TenTen gave me a bit of a scared look, but nodded understandingly.

"I'll go when Eri comes back from badminton with Kurenai." I declared.

...

"Why are you hanging out with the Akatsuki?!" I shouted as my sister stepped out from the gym. She stared at me, with wide eyes.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because, you should know how much trouble those boys cause around the town! They're mischief makers, and you're hanging around them!" I growled. Eri put her bag down.

"Emi, you don't understand. They're actually friends with me. They accept me. They actually like me. Everyone else in this school discludes me. They hate me. They fear me." Eri said to me.

"But what about everyone who's always at your side? Your squad? Your sensei? Me?" I asked.

"Naruto thinks I'm too emo. Sakura hates me for sitting next to Sasuke in Science. Sasuke never talks to me. Kakashi's always busy. And you..." Eri trailed off.

"What about me, hm?" I asked her.

"You're never around. Have you realized just how much time you spend with your squad? Just how much you ignore me? You haven't sent me a single text or called me at all these past few days." Eri said.

"Eri, how could you..." But my voice broke off. She was right. I spent too much time with Team Gai, I ignored her, I wasn't treating her fairly. Eri picked her bag back up.

"Excuse me, but I have to go put this in my room." Eri said, before walking past me without a single glance behind her. I watched her as she disappeared around the hallway corner. It felt like I stood there for an hour, before running back up to my common room. I flung open the door, and TenTen and Lee stared at me.

"How did it go, Emi? You don't look too good." TenTen said.

"Eri..." I coughed. TenTen walked me over to the couch.

"Take a break, and tell us later. We can wait." I nodded while panting. I couldn't believe it. That seemed like such a small fight-but it was the most serious fight I'd ever had with my sister.

...

The next day, I stood in the doorway of the cafeteria and watched as my sister chatted with the Akatsuki. She was just talking expressionlessly, but some of the boys were cracking up. I sighed, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, to see none other than Team Kakashi standing behind me. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you gonna move or what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, um... Wait!" I called after them as they stepped past me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled. Sakura shot me a glare.

"You know Eri, right?" I asked.

"Well, duh. She's on our squad!" Naruto chirped.

"She's been hanging with the Akatsuki boys lately." I told them. They all stiffened, and sat at our table with my team and I. TenTen and I told them about my argument with Eri, and they listened intently. When we were done, none of them had anything to say. Except the last one you'd expect to talk at all. That's right, none other than the "oh-so-famous" Sasuke Uchiha.

"Seem's she's suffering from depression and lack of friendly affection from her own squad." Sasuke said.

"Wow, Sasuke. You said a full sentence without saying 'hn'!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura bopped him in the head.

"You guys should try to talk to her more often, Eri's actually really nice once you get to know her." I said. They all nodded, and stayed at our table for the rest of the lunch hour.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Sasuke was being pulled by Ino and Sakura, both arguing over who would get him. I shifted my gaze over to Naruto. He was talking to Shikamaru and the addition to his team, Kuzuu. I sighed and just sat on the couch, gazing at the ceiling and remembering the fight with my sister yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Why are you hanging out with the Akatsuki?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, you should know how much trouble those boys cause around town! They're mischief makers, and you're hanging around them!"

"Emi, you don't understand. They're actually friends with me. They accept me. They actually like me. Everyone else in this school discludes me. They hate me. They fear me."

"But what about everyone who's always at your side? Your squad? Your sensei? Me?"

"Naruto thinks I'm too emo. Sakura hates me for sitting next to Sasuke in Science. Sasuke never talks to me. Kakashi's always busy. And you..."

"What about me, hm?!"

"You're never around. Have you realized just how much time you spend with your squad? Just how much you ignore me? You haven't sent me a single text or called me at all these past few days."

"Eri, how could you..."

"Excuse me, but I have to go put this in my room."

(End of flashback)

"ERI! ERI! EEERRRIIIII!" Someone was in my face, yelling my name. Yeah, I ended up telling them my name. I looked at the kid.

"Naruto, what is it?" I asked him.

"Class starts in five minutes!" He yelled.

"Naruto, the day is over. Do you expect me to believe that?" I muttered.

"Ok, good. You answered the question properly." Naruo sighed in relief.

"So, what were you thinking about?" He asked me.

"That's quite a personal question, you know." I told him.

"Aw, c'mon! PLEAAAAASE?!" Naruto whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I had a fight with my sister, that's all." I said plainly. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kuzuu and Sasuke started at me.

"What?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THAT'S ALL'?! YOU WERE FIGHTING WITH YOUR SISTER!" Naruto exploded.

"We'll make up sooner or later, no big deal." I shrugged.

"What were you fighting about?" Kuzuu asked.

"She's pissed that I-wait a minute, you'd all get pissed as well." I said.

"We know already, then." Sasuke said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emi told us. How you're friends with the Aka-" Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." He hissed. Naruto moved Sasuke's hand off his mouth and stuck a tongue out at Sasuke. They glared at each other for a second, before both looking away.

"You guys... Aren't mad or anything?" I asked them.

"Actually, I'm pretty pissed." Sasuke grumbled. Shikamaru was asleep, and Naruto shrugged. Kuzuu put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me.

"I'm fine. After all, it's your life." He said with a grin.

"Thanks, Zuu." I mumbled.

...

I knocked on the door. A boy with red-orange hair and a lot of piercings opened the door.

"Ah, Eri. Come in." He said, moving so I could enter. When I walked in, two boys looked over at me.

"Hey Dei-chan, Tobi." I said, sitting next to them on the floor.

"Tobi is glad that Eri is back!" Tobi said, hugging me. I had to get Deidara to help me get him off.

"Tobi, I don't think Eri can breathe when you do that, un!" Deidara said. Tobi shrugged.

"Tobi is sorry!" He exclaimed. I accepted his apology with a sigh.

"So, how have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"You know, you've only been gone two hours. You don't have to ask every time you come back into this room." Deidara said. I shrugged.

"Can't hurt, can it?" I pointed out.

"Well, Hidan and Kakuzu have argued a lot lately. Kisame's really just been trying to calm them down, and Sasori and I played a prank on Zetsu. One side told us it was fine and he could fix the rips in his shirt later, but the other was threatening to murder us, un." Deidara said.

"Interesting." I mumbled.

"So, Leader-sama's gonna call a meeting soon, you're gonna stay, right?" Deidara asked me.

"Sure." I said. A couple seconds later, Pein called a meeting.

"Everyone, quiet!" He yelled. The others all shut up and stared at Pein.

"You all know about the Group Maze activity coming up in a month, correct?" Pein asked. Everyone nodded, or mumbled a quiet 'yes'. Except for Tobi, who yelled "YES, LEADER-SAMA!". Deidara had to slap him to get him to sit down.

"Well, I don't want anyone of us going overtime or getting themselves killed. I want you all to train hard and practice to co-operate with your teammates in order to pass the test." Pein said. He looked at me.

"That includes you, Eri." I nodded.

"Meeting dismissed." Pein said, and everyone continued to what they were doing earlier.

"So, Eri. Who's your squad?" Deidara asked me. Tobi listened for my response as well.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Team Kakashi." I said.

"Well, good luck." Deidara said half-heartedly.

"I know, I don't think I stand a chance. I mean, Naruto and Sasuke argue all the time, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sakura won't stop arguing with Ino and fangirling over Sasuke. It's an idiot triangle, with me in the middle to just stand around and watch." I said.

"True, true, hm." Deidara said, sweatdropping.

"Tobi will help Eri train and co-operate with her team!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Thanks, Tobi. But I'm not sure that's a good idea, since everyone hates the Akatsuki..." I told him. Tobi shrugged.

"Well, Tobi can help Eri personally!" Tobi suggested again.

"I think I'm fine by myself, Tobi." I said. Tobi shrugged again.

"Well, Tobi hopes Eri does well in a month!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, Tobi. Yo, Dei-chan. Tell Sasori and Kisame that I said hi, alright?" I told Deidara. He nodded, and I left without a second glance. I hope what I said this afternoon was true. I hope that Emi and I would make up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I raced around my room, trying to find the things that I was going to bring to the Maze. October had passed by in a flash, and now it was time for the Group Maze activity, which would begin in 20 minutes. I grabbed my weapon pouch, flashlight and headband. I raced out of the room, following my team down the stairs.

"WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, WE SHALL PREVAIL!" Lee shouted, while I put my headband on. TenTen and I sweatdropped, while Neji facepalmed.

"L-Lee, calm down..." TenTen said, patting him on the shoulder.

"We've got 15 minutes to get down to the gym and choose a starting point." I said, eyeing one of the clocks on the wall.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Lee yelled, racing forward. By the time we got to the gym, TenTen, Neji an I had nearly passed out while Lee help blabbering on about youth and all that.

"Ok. 9 minutes till the countdown." TenTen said, looking at the clock on the wall. Neji, Lee and I nodded.

"Let's go." Neji said. We picked Gate 4, and stood in front of it.

"Four minutes." TenTen said.

"Three minutes." I mumbled.

"Two minutes." Neji said.

"One minute." Lee said.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The gates burst open, and we all stepped in. The maze was nothing like I imagined. I thought it would be like one of those creepy hedge mazes where you'd feel like someon was stalking you. This wasn't any ordinary maze.

"A door maze?" Lee gasped.

"Oh fudge." TenTen said.

"Let's just get moving." I told them, and we all advanced towards the door in front of us. But as soon as we touched the doorknob, something happened.

"What the-the walls!" Lee shouted. Ninja began to jump right through the walls.

"These are just holograms, right?" TenTen asked.

"No. These are simulation enemies." Neji stated, before all of us got into a battle formation.

Lee and I linked arms while performing kicks in the air and punches. We let go of each other, and I performed a Jutsu.

"Lightning Spear!" Sparks appeared around my hand as I jabbed it into one of the ninja's necks. He fell down, blood spurting out everywhere.

"Now, that's just downright disturbing." TenTen said, giving the ninja a glance before returning to her battle. TenTen threw weapons at the simulation ninja, all perfectly aimed. Neji was using his Byakugan. After a minute or so, all the enemy ninja were dead.

"Owned." I said, before turning to the door and opening it. The next room was pretty complex-looking. There were windows everywhere, and all but one had black drapes over them. There was a couch on the ceiling, a lamp stuck upside-down on the floor, and a coffee table covering a window.

"The heck is with this room?" TenTen asked curiously.

"Dunno, but there's gotta be some sort of trap around here." I said. We searched around for a few minutes, but nothing really seemed too out of the ordinary. We walked towards the door. As soon as we stepped in front of the door, the furniture began to move.

"HOLY-NEVERMIND, JUST RUN!" I shouted. We practically kicked the door open and shut it quickly behind us.

"What the hell." Neji muttered.

"That was scary." TenTen sighed.

"OUR YOUTH CANNOT BE OUTMATCHED!" Lee shouted, with sparkles in his eyes. TenTen, Neji and I all facepalmed this time.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Naruto busted that door down and we stepped into the middle of the empty room, the floor tiles began moving.

"What-Sasuke! The floor tiles and moving us away from each other!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke just stared at the tiles blankly.

"We have to get off these!" Naruto shouted. All of us tried to jump, but it was impossible. Our feet were somehow tied down by thick ropes. In a few seconds, we had our backs to cold, stone walls and our hands were tied.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop yelling, my ears are gonna start bleeding." I said to him. I heard Naruto blowing a raspberry at me.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke looked like he was trying to think.

"Oi. Someone throw a kunai at me." I said. Everyone went silent.

"What? Throw a kunai at you? What's that supposed to do except for kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Just throw one at my face or something. Specifically near the mouth if you could." I demanded.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said. His hands were near his weapon pouch when his wrists were tied, so he could reach for a weapon anytime. He got a kunai out, and threw it at my face.

"This better work, Moazu!" Naruto said. I opened my mouth slightly, and clamped my teeth down on the sharp weapon.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Sakura asked. "Not like I'm jealous or anything, but it looks suspicious."

"More suspicious than your pink hair?" I asked, while cutting the rope that tied my left arm to the wall. I heard Sakura growling at me.

"Hurry up already!" Sakura hissed.

"I'd like to see you do better." I said back. After a few seconds, my left arm was free. I used it to slice the rest of the ropes tying me to the wall, and cut Naruto free next.

"Alright, you take Sasuke. I've got Sakura." I said. Naruto approached Sasuke with a kunai in hand. I went over to Sakura.

"Not YOU, I'd rather have Naruto! ANYONE but you!" Sakura yelled at me. Meanwhile, Sasuke was telling Naruto to back off.

"I want to get out of here alive, Uzumaki. And if I'm going to die, it's not going to be death by your hand." Sasuke muttered. Naruto backed up at the same time that I did.

"Can we PLEASE swap?" Naruto asked me. I nodded, and switched. I freed Sasuke, and Naruto freed Sakura while getting a couple punches to the head.

"Alright, we're good. Next room." I said, pointing at the door. I saw Sakura mouthing 'bossy' to Sasuke, but got an expressionless glare as a response. We opened the door, to see a huge room. The floor was made of dirt, the walls were made of wood, and the ceiling was too high up to see. The only light source were two small lamps on either side of the room. They gave off an eerie glow.

"What do we do in here?" Naruto asked.

"No clue, but get ready for anything possible to come." I mumbled. Suddenly, the most horrible screeching noise was filling the air, and we all covered our ears.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, pulling out a kunai.

"LOOK!" Naruto and Sakura said, pointing at one of the walls. Four ninja were coming through, just like in the first room. Problem was, the ninja weren't just random rogues.

"These... Are clones of us." I said.

"These aren't just clones, these are simulation ninja. Like the first test." Sasuke said.

"We'll have to take them on individually." Sakura commanded, pulling out a kunai. The boys did the same, and we jumped at someone randomly. Sasuke took on my clone, I took on Naruto's clone, Naruto was already engaging in a fight with the Sasuke clone, and Sakura fought her own clone.

Sasuke was doing pretty good with my clone. I could already tell that these clones weren't as strong or fast as us. In seconds, Sasuke had a kunai to the Naruto clone's throat.

Sakura was doing fairly well against herself. She'd already bruised and bloodied her clone.

Naruto was just kinda spazzing, punching randomly and performing Jutsu and what-not. He was actually doing pretty well, though.

And for me, I had no clue. The stupid clone was just standing there, staring at me.

"C'mon. I don't have all day, jackass." I mocked. The clone kept standing there.

"Ain't gonna move, eh?" I asked.

"I will kick your butt." The clone finally growled.

"Good, then get on with it already unless you want me to kick yours first." I said, before getting into a battle stance. The clone just ran at me-like the real Naruto would-and started to throw punches at me retardedly. I was a meter away from where he was punching.

"Hey, get your ass over here. You're a meter too far." I said boredly. I looked over at Sasuke. He'd practically beaten the simple clone with a couple Jutsu and kicks. Sakura was having a bit of a struggle, but was clearly winning. Naruto was having an even match, but he was winning slightly.

"Come on, you idiot. Get over here so you can 'kick my butt'. Or are you afraid to?" I asked. "Afraid to hit a girl?" The clone just charged at me with a Rasengan. I dodged it easily, flicking it in the head while it passed me.

"You're gonna get it!" The clone yelled, charging at me with a kunai this time. I dodged and he threw it at me, only to be dodged.

"Faaaiiiiil." I mumbled, throwing one at him. He dodged it, and threw a punch at me. I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.

"Try harder, would you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I thought a newbie would be weaker than this!" The clone yelled, preparing a Rasengan faster than last time. He aimed it at my head, and nearly hit me. But it went right past, and I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Still doesn't seem like you're trying." I sighed.

"We'll see about that!" The clone yelled, getting up and punching me in the stomach. I looked down at his arm, surprised, but punched him across the face. He backed up, and prepared another Rasengan.

"Try me." I said. The Rasengan came again, nearly touching my face, but I flipped him again. It took him a while to get up this time. I looked over at my teammates. This time, what I saw was different. Sakura was beat up and sitting against the wall. Naruto was fighting with Sasuke this time, trying to beat the clones of Sakura, Sasuke and me.

"This isn't good." I hissed, leaping over to them.

"Coward, come back!" The Naruto clone hissed. I ignored him. Sasuke was taking on the Sakura clone easily. But not so much with his own clone. Naruto was taking on my clone. Naruto's clone came chasing after me, with a Rasengan and a clone of himself.

"A clone of a clone. Of a clone." I said, as a third clone appeared.

"So confusing..." I hissed. I leapt right next to Sasuke and began taking on his clone. It wasn't too hard, the clone kept failing with his kicks and punches, and the Sharingan wasn't doing him too good. Naruto was doing fine with my clone, she was just punching him and using failish Jutsu. Sasuke was having an easy job. The Sakura clone kept complaining how his punches hurt and how she thought he 'cared' for her. Pssht, yeah right!

"YOU!" The Naruto clone shouted, pointing at me.

"The frick do you want, jackass?" I asked while fighting Sasuke's clone.

"This time I'm actually gonna kick your butt!" The three Naruto clones said. I was about to open my mouth and insult them in an even more mocking way, when something unbelievable happened.

"Simulation level being ranked up: Beginner to Novice." A voice said. Iruka.

"What the hell?!" I hissed, while punching the Sasuke clone in the face. Instead, he caught my fist and kicked me in the stomach. Not that painful or hard, though.

"This is NOT good!" Naruto shouted, using Rasengan on my clone. But the clone dodged it. And flipped Naruto.

"COPYCAT." I hissed at the clone, while actually punching the Sasuke clone in the face this time. The clone was joined by the three Naruto clones. Clone of a clone of a clone.

"SO FRICKING CONFUSING!" I yelled, while kicking a Naruto clone in the face and flipping the Sasuke clone.

"I know, right?" Naruto yelled while punching my clone in the gut.

"Just shut up and keep fighting!" Sasuke growled, while kicking the Sakura clone unconcious.

"I'll take the Narutos. You take on my clone." Sasuke said, while we swapped places. I was confused as I heard five voices shouting a different Jutsu.

"Rasengan!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Drill Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Trap Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto used Rasengan successfully on my clone. She got hit in the head, but was able to trap Naruto in the Wind Trap Jutsu-technically a big ball of solid air. The clone dropped down, flickered, and disappeared. Doesn't make sense? I know. It doesn't make sense to me either. But Naruto was freed anyways. The Sasuke clone used a Fire Jutsu on me. I ducked under it and caught him in the knee with a Wind Drill. The real Sasuke hit two of the Naruto clones with his fire, and by the time the fire died out, they were both gone.

"We're down to two more!" I shouted to Naruto. He helped me fight the Sasuke clone. After a while, we succeeded, but Naruto has sustained a seriously ugly burn from Sasuke's clone in the leg. I set him down next to Sakura, and leapt back over to Sasuke.

"Last one. Think we can do this?" I asked. Sasuke just nodded. Suddenly, one of the worst things that could possibly happened-happened.

"Simulation level being ranked up: Novice to Advanced."

Both of us looked around.

"What the hell?! It skipped up two levels!" I hissed.

"Just try harder." Sasuke said, before leaping back into battle with the higher-leveled Naruto clone. I went in after him. Sasuke tried burning the clone, but it was going too fast. It dodged the Fire Jutsu easily, and threw two aimed kunai at us.

"This is just a simulation, right? So I'd be surprised if Naruto could do this in real life." I said, dodging the kunai aimed for me.

"I know." Sasuke said, dodging the other kunai and throwing a shuriken at him. The shuriken missed, but cut the clone on the leg.

"Wind Drill Jutsu!" I yelled, a large jet of wind racing towards the clone. It hit him right in the chest, and he was pushed back through the air.

"Go!" I told Sasuke. He raced over to where the clone was about to land, and jumped up to an even level that the clone was at. He kicked it down and jumped back.

"Nice." I said.

"Yeah, but I smashed my heel onto the floor. I don't think I can stand straight anymore." Sasuke said.

"Chill, I got this." I leapt straight at the clone, who was still in the middle of getting up. But instead of punching a hard surface, I punched right through something.

"Wow, Naruto can use proper clones instead of Shadow Clones?!" I gawked. When I turned my head, the actual simulation clone was standing behind Sasuke, who had no clue what was about to happen.

"Yo, Uchi-" Too late. The clone had already kneed Sasuke in the head, and began a series of painful-looking kicks and punches. Sasuke was practically doing a dance of pain across the room as the clone kept punching and kicking him backwards. And Sasuke couldn't move, either, since his heel was injured.

"Crap." I said, running towards them. But, something grabbed me and punched me in the head.

"Ow-oh hey there, jackass." I said, as I saw another clone.

"So, which one's you?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid, we still have a battle to finish!" The clone said.

"I guess you're the one, hmm?" I asked. So, the one fighting Sasuke was the clone of the clone. Still confusing.

I jumped away from the clone, pulling out three kunai. I made a motion as though I was about to throw them, but threw them into the air instead.

"Wind Drill Jutsu!" Another jet of wind blew the kunai straight towards the clone in mid-air. He was pinned to the wall, but I could see he was still able to escape. I looked over at Sasuke. He was doing better now, getting back at the clone for his earlier injuries. But he seemed to be limping.

"You're pretty good." The clone said. And again, I heard something I wish I didn't.

"Simulation level being ranked up: Advanced to Expert. Final Rank up."

"Holy. Crap. What. The. Hell." I said. Immediately, Sasuke had a harder time landing blows on the Naruto clone.

"Last time." I said. "I will beat you."

As the clone prepared a Rasengan, I prepared a Wind Drill.

"Rasengan!"

"Wind Drill Jutsu!"

The Rasengan missed my head by millimeters. But my Wind Drill got the clone right in the chest. Strong wind was still spiralling into his chest, and the clone dropped down.

"One down, one to go." I said, before joining Sasuke against the clone.

"I don't need your help, I-"

"Shut up. You're not doing any better than that clone I just defeated, and you need my help." I hissed. Sasuke tried to get off his knees, but his heel was now suffering even more, and his ankle was numb.

"Don't bother." I said.

"What are YOU gonna do?" The Naruto clone asked.

"You're not even a proper clone of the blonde kiddie, aren't you?" I asked. "You're nothing like him."

"What does that matter? I'll beat you, whatever you say." The clone said.

"Ok, your arrogance is at the same level." I mumbled.

"Well, one of us is going to fall here." The clone said. We leapt right into the battle. I couldn't feel my left arm three minutes into the battle. And it seemed that the clone had a hard time seeing.

"What's wrong, can't see?" I mocked.

"Well, you seem to have trouble with your poor little arm." The clone said back.

"Both of us have a last chance to do this. I can tell, you're running low on chakra as well." I muttered.

"Last chance." The clone echoed. "I'll take it." Both of us prepared a Jutsu.

"Rasengan!"

"Wind Drill Jutsu!"

As our Jutsu clashed, a bright light flooded the room. And I heard a terrible explosion, and splattering.

"ERI!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't tell if it was Naruto or Sasuke, since my ears were buzzing. When the light disappeared, I looked down. And saw two bloody hands.

"Wh..."

The Naruto clone had grabbed my hand while using the Rasengan, and driven it into my leg. A Wind Drill and A Rasengan injury. I felt blood well up in my mouth as I dropped to the floor, my hand covering the wound. And I felt something. That last bit of chakra left in me.

"That was your last chance. I guess you failed." The clone said.

"You're wrong." I hissed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That was your last chance. But this-" I pushed myself off the ground with my good leg-my right one-and somehow summoned lightning chakra at an incredible speed in my hand. I jabbed it into the clone's throat, and the clone dropped. His image wavered, and disappeared.

"This was my last chance, and I took it." I said.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke and Eri, you're up."

I felt cold glares from Sakura and Ino when I walked down to the gym with Sasuke in front of me.

"What's your dual Jutsu?" Iruka asked us.

Sasuke and I moved our hands together. Not touching, but close. I summoned wind chakra. He summoned lightning chakra.

"Lightning Spear Jutsu!"

A spiralling arrow of lightning shot towards the straw scarecrow on the other end of the gym. And it simply exploded.

(End of flashback)

I never imagined I would ever be able to summon so much lightning chakra alone.

"Lightning Spear Jutsu..." I whispered. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I fell to my knees. Screaming was the last thing I heard before I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even open my eyes. I was partially conscious... But just barely. I could hear rapid footsteps coming towards me.

"Eri! Eri, wake up!" Someone was shaking me, but I was picked up and put on top of something instead. A stretcher? I wouldn't know. But I could tell that whoever shook me was Sasuke. And after so much effort of trying in my subconscious state, I finally managed to say something.

"Ototo-san..."

(Flashback)

"Stay away from him, he's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Both of you are reckless idiots. Will you explain to me what the hell you're going on about?" I asked.

"You're hanging around OUR Sasuke too much!" Sakura said, pointing at my forehead.

"Yeah, and no one gave you permission!" Ino blamed.

"No one gave you permission to talk to me, no one gave you permission to talk to him, no one gave you permission to look at him, no one gave you permission to breathe. And you have the nerve to say that to me?" I retorted.

The girls looked at each other, and started cussing at me.

"There's no point in arguing. Us two are just best friends, nothing more." I said calmly.

The two gave up and stormed away.

"Not bad." I heard someone say.

"Sasuke, did you hear all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah. So, what's this about the 'best friend' business?" He asked me, hopping out of the tree he was sitting in.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well, what do you mean by saying we're best friends?"

"You're the one I talk to the most of everyone in this school. We're alike, we agree on the same stuff, why not?" I asked.

"Guess so."

Three weeks later, we were more like family.

"Hey, ototo-san."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know?"

"You know you don't mean that."

"Ugh, I guess I don't. I wish I did, though."

"You don't mean that either."

"..."

(End of flashback)

...

When I regained consciousness, everything around me was just really bright. I was lying in a bed.

"Hospital." I mumbled. And best part, they didn't bother changing my clothes. Whoopie.

"I see someone's glad to be awake."

"Hey, ototo-san." I said, looking over at Sasuke.

"Quit it."

"In your dreams."

"You know, besides that subject, you really had me worried there." Sasuke told me.

"Really? Didn't think you'd ever say that to anyone." I yawned.

"Well, I just did."

"I'm alive and well anyways, so what else is wrong?" I asked.

"Your leg's broken, and your thigh... You might not want to see it. It's cut and bruised really badly." Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine. So, crutches for a couple weeks, huh?" I grumbled.

"Yep." This short remark made me smile slightly.

"Eri, are you actually smiling?"

"What?" I asked, wiping the slight grin off my face. "No..."

"Don't hid it, I saw that smile." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright, alright. I was smiling." I said, my smile returning to my face. "You know, you're the second person to make me smile in like, my entire life."

"Seriously, that's kinda scary." Sasuke said.

"Better than first time." He shrugged.

"Guess you're right."

"Hey Sasuke, can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what?" I got up slowly from the bed, sitting on the edge. Our knees were almost touching now.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. I reached a hand out and ruffled his hair.

"Love ya like a little bro." I said. He kept trying to flick my hand away.

"You look hilarious trying to do that, ototo-san." I said. He just scowled at me and flicked my hand off. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a glint of red. I turned my head slightly, but not enough for Sasuke to notice. And I saw the one person that I'd never expect to see, standing in the doorway, smiling at Sasuke and I.

Itachi Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the Group Maze activity. My sister was finally let out of the hospital a few days ago, and she's been walking around on crutches since. But today's the day I get to spend some time with her!

"ERI!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs to greet my sister. She turned around, and nearly dropped her crutches.

"Emi..." She said. I glomped her, and she patted me on the back.

"So, about last time we talked... Truce?" Eri asked me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, glomping her again.

"Well then, everything's fine with me." Eri said, patting me on the shoulder. I let go of her.

"Does your leg hurt? Need any help at all?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Well, you could lead me to the cafeteria. I'm starving and I don't remember how to get there." Eri said.

"Alright!" I grabbed her by the hand and rushed her to the cafeteria. I practically threw her into a chair and ordered her favorite smoothie flavor - Strawberry Banana Kiwi. I ran back with two smoothies, one of them was hers, the other was mine. Peach Mango flavor. I put her smoothie down in front of her.

"Calm down, Emi. Don't overreact." Eri said, before taking a sip from her smoothie.

"But how can I calm down when this is the first time talking to my sister again in a month?" I exclaimed, drinking my smoothie. In 5 minutes, I'd already drank a quarter of my smoothie.

"Careful, don't give yourself a brainfreeze." Eri warned me.

"Yeah, yeah. I should go take you to go meet your squad later! Oh, and the Sand Siblings! AND WE HAVE TO GO MEET MY SQUAD!" I squealed in excitement. Eri was just calmly sipping on her smoothie, staring at me like I was insane.

"C'mon, sis! You can't act so bored on such a miraculous day!" I whined. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but don't expect me to go crazy and start smiling and glomping everyone." She mumbled.

"Great!" I took another sip from my smoothie. Once we were done, I dragged Eri over to her common room. I knocked on the door, and it opened.

"HEY GUYS! ERI'S OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" I exclaimed. Everyone just stared at me like I was insane. Naruto and Shikamaru greeted us happily, Sasuke waved, Choji kept eating, and Ino and Sakura sent us death glares.

"Welcome back, Eri!" Naruto exclaimed, patting her on the back. Eri nearly dropped her crutches.

"Naruto, stop it. You're scaring her." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. Eri coughed a few times.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said.

"C'mon, let's go see the Sand Siblings!" Emi exclaimed. I dragged my sister away from her common room, waving goodbye to Naruto and Shikamaru. We turned a few corners and arrived at the common room door. I knocked five times, and Kankuro opened the door.

"Hey Emi, what're you-" He looked behind me, and saw Eri.

"Come in." He said.

"So, how're you guys doing?" Eri asked the three.

"We're doing fine, but Suna's not." Temari answered. "Apparently, there's been a group of rogue ninja travelling around the different lands and trying to raid them. They've already gone through the Land of Earth, and they're headed towards the Land of Wind, where Suna's located."

"That's terrible." Eri said. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I kept silent.

"We're going back there in a few days. Suna's gathering all the ninja they can to prepare for the raid." Kankuro finished.

"Well, good luck. Hey, have you guys found an addition to your team yet?" I finally managed to say something.

"Not yet, but Baki said he found a person who might make a good addition. He hasn't confirmed it with her, yet." Temari said.

"It's a girl?" Eri asked. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara nodded.

"Well, you guys better come back from Suna alive." Eri said. I nudged her, and she nearly dropped her crutches again.

"You'd better bet we will! After all, we aren't famously known as the Sand Siblings for nothing!" Kankuro smirked. Eri rolled her eyes.

"You remind me of Naruto in some ways." She said. I bopped her on the head this time. She fell down and got up, slapping me on the shoulder. HARD.

"OW!" I hissed.

"Let's go already." Eri muttered, turning to face the door. She waved the three goodbye before leaving. I chased after her down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked, catching up to her.

"I want to go see the Akatsuki." She said.

"Oh... Well, if you don't mind, I-" Eri interrupted me.

"You're not going to come, I get it. I can make it alone, don't worry." Eri said, turning the corner.

"Alright, be careful!" I called, before turning around to go back to my common room.

I ran to the door and unlocked it with my key.

"Hey guys! Eri's outta the hospital, and she's much better." I said. TenTen looked over at me and gave me a hug. Lee and Neji kept arguing about something to do with waffles and pancakes.

"What's their problem?" I asked.

"They've been arguing a lot lately." TenTen told me with a shrug.

"Well, I hope things get better between them. Remember two weeks ago, they wouldn't even look at each other?" I reminded TenTen. We bot facepalmed.

"That was horrible." TenTen mumbled.

"Yeah." I said, my eyebrow twitching.

At lunch, I saw Eri talking to Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura kept tugging on Sasuke's sleeve, asking him about something. He was obviously ignoring her. She sent a death glare at Eri, and tried to get his attention again.

"Pathetic..." I mumbled. TenTen, Neji and Lee nodded, sweatdropping.

"Well, I'm done. If you guys need me, I'll be waiting for break to finish in the Jutsu Studies room." Neji said, getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

"So, now what? There's still half an hour until break finishes." I said.

"Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Lee suggested. TenTen hit him on the head.

"That's actually not a bad idea, considering how bored we all are. I said.

I won 15 rounds, TenTen won 24 of them, Lee won 37 of them, and there were 17 draws.

"Well, that was fun." I mumbled, just before the bell rang.

"Let's go, who knows what Neji got himself into while he was waiting?" TenTen said.


End file.
